


Deans western birthday

by MoniiMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoniiMoose/pseuds/MoniiMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas hears that its deans birthday soon and wants to give him the best present he can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deans western birthday

"sam?" sam looked up from the book he was reading and saw castiel standing there staring down at him.

"yeah cass whats up?" he asked closing the book

"what is... a. birthday?" castiel asked tilting his head

"oh uhh well a birthday is the day a person was born um and each year on that same say the celebrate it as they get older, why?" he answered as dumbed down as he could.

"oh uh because I herd bobby saying that it was deans birthday soon and that he needed the present to come before then and, what do you get for someone on their birthday?" 

"we'll uh usually you get them something that they would like for example, getting him some crap for his car. but it has to be from the heart" he finishes poking castiel where his heart is. Castiel looked down slightly confused. "whats Uhm" cass stopped. 

Sam chuckled "okay how about this ill buy two presents and you can give him one huh?" sam asked waving his hands around as he spoke.

"but then it won't be from the... heart" cass says looking back down to where sam poked him. sam sighed throwing his hands up while standing up "just buy him anything He'll like it anyway" grabbed his book and walked out.

Castiel sighed plopping down onto the couch head in hands. 

"what's up with you?" he hears a familier deep voice ask. cass looks up seeing dean standing there beer in one hand card in the other cass studdied dean as he read the card. 

"what's that?" Cass asked 

"its uh a birthday card from" turns it around "Garth damn didn't think he knew when my birthday was" he stated more to himself.

cass put his hands in his lap thinking hard for something to say.

"whatcha thinking about over there cass?" dean asked putting the card down.

"dean what's a birthday?" 

dean stares at him momentarily then answers

"its a day. where someone's born. aand every year that same day they get older  and they celebrate it with party's and uhh happiness"

"you don't sound very happy dean" castiel stated staring at the short haired man. 

"honestly I just want to get it over and done with we have never celebrated birthdays with dad so why start now?"

cass frowned looking down trying to think of an answer dean noticed this and smiled "rhetorical question cass" dean sat down taking another swig from his bottle. "oh" cas said furrowing his eyebrows again which made dean chuckle. "well I am going to go have a shower" dean says standing up and throwing his now empty bottle into the kicten landing straight in the bin, fist pumping then he walked away. 

"sam do you have m-" sam laughed and handed cass his wallet "knock yourself out" he said. cass tilted his head to the side and started "but what woul-" "its just an expression cass just go buy what you need" and with that castiel disapeared and didn't return until later the next day (A/N yes he takes that long). 

-okay its about twelve the next day and everyone's giving dean his presents and its bobbys turn-

"here you go son" bobby said handing dean a nice black box which dean took gently saying a soft 'thanks' to bobby before opening it. 

He was stunned really, truly shocked at the contents of the box. "whoa bobby I-I don't know what to say" Bobby smiled watching dean slowly pick up a pistol from the box. it was beautifully hand crafted with amazing detail added onto it he held it firmly it piecing perfectly in his hand  ne noticed on the side of the handle a small impala engraved and his name on the barrel "its- its beautiful. bobby seriously its." he started fiddling with it putting in the bullets cocking the gun loving at how smoothly it worked. 

He looked to the left to see a slightly upset faced Sammy "what's up sammy?" he asked placing down the gun "his gift is better then mine" sam pouted which made dean smile his hand wrapping around the amulet sam had given him moments ago. "no I love it Sammy I'll never take it off"

sam just frowned crossing his arms "dean he gets you this beautifully hand-made gun and I gave you this shitty amulet" he gestured towards the amulet around deans neck. "it's a stupid gift and I'm sorry" he said standing up "no sam I love it do-" "DONT PRETEND DEAN! I'M NOT TWELVE ANYMORE DEAN! your a grown fucking man stop trying to pretend everything I do is fine just get rid of that crap don't worry you don't have to keep it" and with that he left.

bobby sighed "Give him sometime okay" he patted deans leg got up and walked away. dean sighed and looked down at the amulet sam gave him. 

"cass I know your there what's up"  castiel emerged surprised from the door frame considering deans back was faced to him.

"i have not given you you're birthday present dean" cass said with his hands behind his back dean placed down his new gun a little surprised "what cas you didn't have to get me anything" cas shook his head grabbing two bags from the door handing one to dean "go change we are going somewhere first" he commanded trying to keep his serious face on "o-kay wait here" dean obayed his command and went to change in the bathroom.

Cas was sitting on the couch fully dressed when dean walks out a little confused "cass why am I wearing this?" He questioned holding his hands up and spinning in a circle showing cass.

"because dean I told you we are going somewhere" cass answered standing up and walking over to dean "and I tol-" castiel put two fingers to deans forehead teleporting them away.

* in western times! Like the movie type so yeah*

"wha-cass! what are we doing here!? And why did you make me dress like this if your bringing us here well get laughed at" dean said hugging himself selfconsiously. 

Cass smiled "dean it will be fine its your birthday"

Dean frowned "why bring me here?" "because i noticed last time I sent you back to the wild west you were a little bummed about it so come follow me" he led dean to the pub and had a few drinks well dean had a few cas just sat there listening to dean talk.

After the pub dean and cass left and started walking to the stables when they hear a scream 'right on cue' cass thought, come from the pub "someone stop him!" they turn around to see someone run out "cass get down!" dean yelled going into his protective mode cas ducks down and gos off to the side while dean stands there glaring at the 'cowboy' across fron him hands twitching next to this gun in his pocket  it was like a movie perfect monent for dean.

Dean had drawn his gun and shot before the other guy could even blink who fell back into the ground. Cas came up from his spot grabbed deans hand and left for the stables quickly glancing back seeing the 'cowboy' get up, 'good he's fine' Cass thought.

They both chose their seperate horses deans being a black stalion and castiels being chestnut and they ride of into the unknown, to dean anyway. once they were pretty far away the rode thw horses slowly next to each other, a huge smile on deans face the whole time. 

"okay if you got to name that horse what would you call it?" Dean asked cass thought for a moment looking down at the horse then he finally spoke saying "jensen" a confused expression crossed deans features "who's that?" Cas smiled "he's a very important man with god he's apparently perfection to everyone but he is genuine i dont name the horse after him because of his looks but for his personality he's a big deal in heaven even though he is a human" cas explained "oh" dean said looking down  "almost as much as you and your soul shines way brighter than any other human I know dean" dean looked back up and scoffed "they dont give a crap about me if anything they hatw me" 

"no dean they are just trying to Uhm look out for you as you would say some of then have seen your future and say it gets pretty dark for you they just want to prevent that. so ahem what would you call your hosre?" Cas asked quickly stopping himself from saying anymore. "oh uhm I think probably chevy beca-" cas intejects " because of your 67 chevorlet impala perhaps" dean smiles and shoves cas softly laughing "I have taught you well" the soon stop at a big shady tree and hop off jensen and chevy "follow me" cas says climbing up the tree to a big branch and sits down on it a leg each side and dean follows after. "why are we-ugh- climbing a tree cass?" Cass doesnt answer but simply hands dean a box and presses a button on a little remote which cherry pie by warrent soon starts playing softly from the tree. "what's this?" Dean asks taking the box and slowly opening it "my present" cass says simply then grabs another box and opens it "what cass no you've done enough already I can't take this" dean says going to hand the box back which gets rejected by cas"open it" 

dean does as he is told and opend the box back up taking out the contents the first one being a cowboy hat which dean laughs saying "awesone" and puts it on. Cass watches as dean takes out the second half of his present which is a stunning black leather jacket, on the back dean sewn on the top Winchester on the bottem part with wings in th middle and the front a small impala  castiel smiles at deans shocked expression "cass I don't know what to say its its amazing! Thank you" dean says while putting it on "and birthday pie" cas says handing it to him with a fork "eat it with me, please" cass obliges and they share the sweet cherry pie. (A/N haha get it? Comment if you do) 

After hours of just sitting the eating pie sharing comfortable silence and talking with each other they both decide they should pack up and go back home so they both pack up and climb down when cas is about to climb on jensen dean stops him by grabbing his shoulder. "cas why did you do all of this? You could of given me the jacket and thats it  well no you didn't have to get me anything actually" cas looks down and mumbles something quiet enough for dean not to hear "pardon?" Cas looks up and says "no chick flick moments on your birthday okay ask tomorrow.." cas says turning back around.

"oh screw it" dean says spining cas around and kissing him passionately on the lips cas is a little taken back but soon melts into the kiss with the wonderful dean Winchester his arms going around deans waist pulling him closer while deans hands play with his hair. Dean smiles into the kiss this was definatly the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> there done! sorry about the shitty ending but my fingers hurt so bleh so anyway that's all from me bye guys moose out.


End file.
